Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying?
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Ginny's, Hermione's, and Ron's thoughts when Hagrid is carrying Harry back to Hogwarts and everyone thinks he is dead. Short, but sweet and to the point!  R&R!
1. Ginny

Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters:)

A/N: Just a little something I came up with;) I started BAWLING in the movie when I saw Ginny flip out when she thought Harry was dead in Hagrid's arms. It got me thinking...just what _was_ she thinking during that? Well...this is what I think;) Review!

* * *

><p>I pushed my way through the crowd that had begun to form at the front of the school. I saw Voldemort's procession coming towards us, but why were we all gathered to see that? That was really bad, right? Why were we so near the one who wanted to kill us all?<p>

Then, I noticed Hagrid.

"Dad, who is Hagrid carrying?" I whispered to my father, who was just inches away.

I recieved no answer.

"Ron?" I tried. But he was frozen.

"Who is that? Who is that that Hagrid's carrying?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt the knot in my stomach tightened as the procession came closer.

That's when I saw the glasses.

_"NO!" _

The word that tore from my lips surprised even me, but not enough that I backed down. How _could _he? HARRY!

"Ginny, no!" My father said, trying to restrain me.

"Harry, no!" I yelled again, the hot tears spilling from my eyes.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced, and - whilst everyone on our side cried - the Deatheaters _laughed_. They _laughed_. How could you laugh at that? Oh, my poor Harry! No!

My line of vision was blurred by tears, and my hearing was focusing in and out as I tried to restrain the grief within me. I heard Voldemort ask for people to join him, and Draco Malfoy left us. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but Harry. The Boy Who Lived. The Boy I Loved.

I focused in halfway through a very nice speech given by Neville.

"Tonks, Lupin. They didn't die for nothing. Not even Harry. He died for us. He didn't die in vain. But you will!"

And then - surprisingly - Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffendor from the hat he'd been holding, and he pointed in at Voldemort.

In the same moment, Harry sprang from Hagrid's arms, and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

I could focus on nothing else but Harry. He wasn't dead! He was alive! I could see the tears still on Hagrid's face, but I could also see the undistinguished joy. For a moment, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Harry was alive. He was alive. He wasn't dead. Not dead...

He looked at me for a moment, and I saw the love printed all over his face. I knew that one day, somehow, we'd be together forever.

* * *

><p>I hope it was okay and that you enjoyed! I never really saw anything strictly from Ginny's point of view, so I hope I captured her character well enough:) Review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	2. Hermione

Who is That Hagrid's Carrying?

Disclaimer: Don't own HP:P

A/N: As per request, here's the story from Hermione's POV:) I'll try to upload Ron's POV soon, but for now, here's Hermione's(: I'm sorry that this is mostly from the movies, but most of her flashback's are from the books - this is a tribute to the movie, not that the books weren't good, I loved them! This is just a tribute to Deathly Hallows on the big screen:) Review!

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter is dead!"<p>

"NO!"

"Harry, Harry!"

I stood outside, gasping. I'd known this was going to happen - I'd known! And still I couldn't prepare myself for the crushing feeling that was pressing in on my brain.

_"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." _

I watched as Voldemort taunted him, my very best friend in the world. Soiling his memory, making us all feel ill at his lack of love.

_"Harry, no way! You heard what McGonagall said and besides, you don't even know how to fly! ...What an idiot." _

I watched as Draco detatched himself from our crowd to join the Death Eatersm and I couldn't even bring myself to be upset by this fact. I was grieving the loss of my best friend.

_"Harry, what does it feel like when you see Dean with Ginny? ...I know. I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." _

I put my hand to my mouth to try to suppress the sob that was building in my throat. I held onto Ron for support, trying to let his warm arms around me melt away the sadness and loss at Harry being lost to us.

_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."_

"Sure. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us - in here. And so's Fred...and Remus...and Tonks. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us - for all of us!"

I felt the sting of hot tears pour from my eyes at Neville's beautiful declaration towards the Dark Lord.

_"Harry-you're a great wizard, you know." _  
><em>"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let him go. <em>  
><em>"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Harry-be careful!"<em>

I felt Ron pull me closer, and even a tear leak from his eye. I was about to sob even harder, when a slight movement from Hagrid's arms caught my attention. I'd felt so horribly for him...he'd been crying so hard, as well. But when Harry landed on the ground, I was horrified - why had he dropped Harry?

_"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors-someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car-" _  
><em>"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her. <em>  
><em>"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall. <em>  
><em>"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password." <em>  
><em>"It's 'wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point-"<em>

I felt a burst of euphoria within me when Harry stood from the ground and aimed his wand at Voldemort. Neville did the same with the Sword of Gryffendor, and I let loose a laugh. I heard Ron's disbelieving gasp behind me, and his grip tightened on me further. It was then that I knew all hope was not yet lost.

* * *

><p>I hope this was alright! I feel sad every time I think of HP just because it's over:'(. But it's okay! It was wonderful while it lasted:) REVIEW!<p>

~PeachyKeen13

PS: I'm going to do Ron's POV eventually...do you think I should do Hagrid's or McGonagall's as well? 


	3. Ronald

Who is That Hagrid's Carrying?

Disclaimer: Don't own HP:P

A/N: RONALD! Oh my I heart me some Rupert Grint;) And here's the story from the POV of Harry's best mate(:

* * *

><p>Memories of late night in the dorms and unauthorized field trips to Honeyduke's clouded my mind as I looked at my dead best mate.<p>

I normally wasn't so bloody deep, but I couldn't help it. A million jumbled thoughts crowded my head, and I heard a choked sob coming from Hermione next to me.

"Who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is that?"

I heard Ginny's voice, but not the words. I knew who it was. I _knew_.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"NO!"

"Harry, Harry!"

I heard the screams around me, but I couldn't scream. I couldn't. But I did feel black hate surge through my body as I looked at Voldemort's smug face. How dare he? How _dare_ he!

_"I've got two Neptunes here," said Harry after a while, frowning down on his parchment, "that can't be right, can it?"_  
><em>"Aaaah," said Ron, imitating Professor Trelawney's mysical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."<em>

Thoughts of Harry jumped through my mind, and I felt a single tear pierce my eye. I pulled Hermione close to me, using her strength to shield me from the pain that I didn't want to think about. But it came, anyway.

_Ron: [sitting bolt upright in bed] Spiders... the spiders... they want me to tap-dance. And I don't want to tap-dance! _  
><em><span>Harry:<span> You tell those spiders, Ron. _  
><em><span>Ron<span>: Yeah, tell them... I'll tell them... _  
><em>[falls straight back asleep]<em>

Even at my strangest moments, he'd always been there. Always. He knew me better than anyone, probably better than my own family. I'd seen him through everything, and he'd seen me through everything...what was I going to do without him?

_Harry: I didn't mean to blow her up, I just... lost control.  
><span>Ron:<span> Brilliant!  
><span>Hermione:<span> Honestly Ron, it's not funny! Harry was lucky not to be expelled.  
><em>H<em>arry: I think I was lucky not to have been arrested actually.  
><span>Ron:<span> I still think it's brilliant._

All of those smart allic remarks...his happy grin when I said something stupid or funny...what was I going to do without my best friend?

That was when Neville started his speech.

"Sure. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here. And's so's Fred-" I cringed, but held my tongue. "And Remus...and Tonks. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us!"

I felt another tear leak down my face, and Hermione held onto me tightly. I had to be strong for her. I had to be.

That was when a movement from Hagrid's arms caught my eye.

That bloody oaf! How could he drop Harry? I was gonna kill him-!

That's when Harry sprang up.

Too many emotions hit me at once to describe. I heard Hermione laugh with joy, but I couldn't do much of anything. He was alive? My best friend wasn't dead?

He ran towards Hermione and me, and I saw his familiar face telling us what to do. Only then did I smile, for I knew that things would be okay.

* * *

><p>How was it? Did I do Ron justice? I actually cried a little while writing this:'( But it's all good now:) I know he might seem a bit out of character, but he's grieving, so he's gonna be a little different:) REVIEW!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


End file.
